


three people

by RenTDankworth



Series: 4 to devil [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Manga Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Después de todo, no quería pelear con Yukio.





	three people

**three people**

**III.**

No hay dolor, no hay una escena —no hay nada de eso, porque Rin sabe que no es necesario en lo absoluto—.

«Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos».

Lo sabía, muy en el fondo lo sabía. Él no puede ser nada más que un amigo para Shiemi. Se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene Moriyama por su hermano menor (la forma en la que sus ojos parecen brillar siempre que ve al bastardo cuatro ojos de su hermano, las delicadas sonrisas que denotan un amor puro, y esa forma tan bonita de llamarle — _«Yuki-chan. Yuki-chan»)._

Rin lo sabe. Sabe que es un tercero intentando meterse en una situación que solo Shiemi y Yukio pueden arreglar.

 _«Después de todo...no quería pelear con Yukio»,_ piensa.

Y está bien con ser rechazo de esa forma tan amable, tan cálida y sincera. Y acepta que solo es un extraño intentado meterse en un inexistente triángulo amoroso.

Porque Rin, muy en el fondo, sabe que no hay lugar para él que no sea el de un amigo para Shiemi Moriyama.


End file.
